DIVERGENT
by ZeinR007
Summary: Update setelah author sehat
1. DIVERGENT 01.

**_oO0Oo_**

 **_oO0-{ DIVERGENT }-0Oo_**

 **Disclaimer;**

 ** _All of chara milik penciptanya, saya hanya meminjam untuk menuangkan imajinasi milik saya kepada para pembaca sekalian._**

 **Warn;**

 ** _Nubs author, oc, ooc, typo, dsb_**

 **Rated; _M_**

 **Summary;**

 _ **Naruto** **yang harus hidup mandiri sejak dini karena dibenci oleh ayah saudara dan warga desa karena ia lahir tanpa**_ _chakra_ _ **, berbekal kecerdasan, kerja keras, dan restu dari ibunya. dia ingin menjadi** NINJA **yang diakui oleh dunia.**_

 ** _DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_**

.

.

 ** _NGGAK SUKA NGGAK USAH BACA_**

.

.

 **_oO0Oo_**

 _in Hokage House 07.00 am_

"Bangun semuanya...!! sarapannya sudah siap.." teriak seorang wanita dari arah dapur di sebuah rumah.

 **Nama;** Namikaze Kushina (Uzumaki)

 **Clan;** Uzumaki

 **Gender;** perempuan

 **Umur;** 31th

"Kaa-chan selai ini di taruh dimana..?" muncul seorang anak laki-laki disamping wanita tadi.

 **Nama;** Uzumaki Naruto (Namikaze)

 **Clan;** Uzumaki

 **Gender;** laki-laki

 **Umur;** 10th

"Taruh saja di atas meja makan Naru-chan.." ucap wanita itu dengan tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi Anak tadi.

"pagi-pagi jangan teriak-teriak Kushi-chan.." lalu muncul seorang pria dari arah tangga dengan jubah putih bertuliskan **Yondaime Hokage** di punggungnya.

 **Nama;** Namikaze Minato

 **Clan;** Namikaze

 **Gender;** laki-laki

 **Umur;** 33th

"YO...MINNA.." teriak seorang anak laki-laki dari atas tangga dengan senyum lebarnya.

 **Nama;** Namikaze Menma (Uzumaki)

 **Clan;** Namikaze Uzumaki

 **Gender;** laki-laki

 **Umur;** 10th

"Ayo semuanya kita mulai sarapannya" Ucap Kushina, lalu semua orang yang ada di sana mulai menuju ke tempat meja makan berada.

"Hei _banci_..! aku tidak ingin selai hari ini..aku ingin omelette.. buatkan aku omelette cepat..! dasar lemah.." ucap Menma memerintah Naruto.

"Hey Menma kau tidak boleh seperti itu... walau selemah apapun.. dia tetap saudara mu.." ucap Kushina menasehati anaknya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Kaa-sama.." ucap Naruto kepada ibunya.

Lalu Naruto pun mulai berjalan kearah dapur dan tidak lama kemudian dia kembali sambil membawa sebuah piring yang berisi omelette Yang sudah matang.

"Ini omelette nya.." ucap Naruto kepada Menma.

"Ya..ya..taruh saja disana.." ucap Menma sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Naruto pun mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang dipiring nya telah ada sepotong roti ber oleskan selai nanas yang dibuatkan oleh ibunya.

"Arigatou Kaa-sama" ucap Naruto kepada ibunya.

"Dou itashimashite.. Naru-chan" balas kushina kepada Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

"Menma...minggu depan kau akan mulai masuk Academi...jadi persiapkan dirimu untuk itu.." ucap Minato kepada Menma yang langsung tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya.

"Benarkah itu Tou-chan..?" ucap Menma kembali memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak salah dengar.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto Anata..?" ucap Kushina kepada Minato.

"Tentu saja dia tidak masuk... benar kan Tou-chan..?" ucap Menma sambil tersenyum remeh kepada Naruto.

"Ya benar sekali...aku tidak ingin Menma menjadi bahan olokan di Academi karena mereka bersaudara...dia itu lemah Kushina..dia itu lemah..!" ucap Minato emosi menjelaskan kepada Kushina.

"walaupun dia lemah...dia tetap anak kita..dia terlahir dengan darah seorang ninja..!" ucap Kushina menyangkal perkataan Minato.

"mereka berbeda Kushina...Menma itu _jinchuuriki_... sedangkan dia..dia lemah Kushina... dia hany-" ucap Minato terpotong.

"Hey...jangan hina anakku..jika kau tidak mau mendaftarkan nya...biar aku yang mendaftarkan nya.." ucap Kushina sambil memeluk erat tubuh Naruto.

"Sudah puaskah kau Naruto membuat Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan bertengkar..?" ucap Minato kepada Naruto dengan marah.

"Cukup Minato..kau yang memulai pertengkaran ini...bukan Naruto... cukup sudah Minato... aku tidak ingin lagi mendengar ocehan mu itu..ayo Naruto Kita pergi mendaftar ke Academi..nanti dijalan Kaa-chan traktir _ramen.._ kamu suka kan..?" ucap Kushina mengakhiri pertengkaran sambil membawa Naruto pergi kearah pintu.

Namun Naruto berhenti sesaat dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah ayahnya kembali.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Kaa-chan..?" ucap nya namun kembali berbalik saat melihat tatapan amarah dari ayahnya itu.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa.. ayo kita pergi" ucap Kushina menenangkan anaknya itu.

 **_oO0Oo_**

 _In Academi_ _08.23 am_

"Nama..?" ucap seorang pria yang duduk di sebuah meja di dalam ruangan yang bertuliskan _Academi Registration_ kepada Kushina dan Naruto yang ada di sebrang meja pria itu.

"Emm..Naruto.." ucap Kushina kepada pria tadi.

"Hanya Naruto...tidak ada marga..?" ucap pria itu kembali bertanya.

"Mm...Shin yaa...Shin Naruto.." ucap Kushina gugup kepada pria itu.

"Tanggal lahir dan umurnya..?" ucap pria itu kembali bertanya.

"10 October dan sekarang 10th.." ucap Kushina kepada pria tadi.

Terlihat pria tersebut mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar tanggal lahir Naruto.

"Tempat tinggal..?"ucap pria itu kembali bertanya.

" _Hokage House.._ tapi dia akan tinggal di sebuah apartemen didekat sungai" ucap Kushina kepada pria tadi.

Dan terlihat pria tadi cukup terkejut akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kushina dan pria itu kemudian memperhatikan lekat lekat kearah Kushina dan Naruto.

"Astaga... Kushina-sama.. maafkan atas ketidak sopanan saya karena tidak mengenali anda.." ucap pria itu sambil membungkuk kepada Kushina.

"Ooh.. tidak usah formal begitu saat ini.." ucap Kushina.

"Jadi... apakah Naruto-sama ini anak Yondaime-sama.. Kushina-sama..?" ucap pria itu kembali bertanya.

 _'Aku tidak ingin Menma menjadi bahan olokan di Academi karena mereka bersaudara...dia itu lemah Kushina..dia itu lemah..!'_ terlintas dibenak Kushina saat Minato menghina Naruto di meja makan tadi pagi.

"Bukan... dia hanya kerabat jauh.." ucap Kushina sambil meneteskan setitik air mata dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah dia diterima...dan mulai Minggu depan dia haruskan masuk kelas di Academi" ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Arigatou.."

"Arigatou Oji-san.." ucap mereka berbarengan kepada pria tadi.

 **_oO0Oo_**

 _In apartment 09.12 am_

"Nah Naru-chan maaf Kaa-san harus melakukan ini... ini semua demi kebaikan dirimu Naru..." ucap Kushina seraya mengelus pipi anak nya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Kaa-chan... aku tau kok..jadi Kaa-chan jangan sedih ya..." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum 5 jari khas miliknya.

"Terimakasih karena sudah mengerti Naru-chan..." ucap Kushina berlinang air mata.

"Sudah...Kaa-chan jangan menangis lagi...sini peluk Naru.." ucap Naruto membentangkan kedua tangannya kearah ibunya itu.

Dan merekapun saling berpelukan untuk sesaat.

"Baiklah... nanti Kaa-chan kembali lagi saat tengah hari sambil membawa makanan dan semua keperluanmu...jadi sampai nanti sayang..." ucap Kushina seraya berjalan keluar dari apartemen itu.

"Iterasshai dan juga... Michi ni wa chuui shite kudasai" teriak Naruto dari depan pintu apartemen kepada ibunya.

Lalu Naruto berjalan masuk kembali kedalam apartemennya yang baru, tak lupa menutup pintu apartemen miliknya dan iapun masuk ke kamar kecil di apartemen itu.

"Andai Kaa-chan tau ini..." ucap Naruto seraya menengadahkan telapak tangan kanannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba muncul sebuah cahaya berbentuk lingkaran yang memiliki aksara rumit disamping lingkaran tersebut.

Muncul lah sebuah bola energi lentur dari dalam lingkaran tadi yang melayang di atas tangan Naruto, Naruto pun menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dan bola itupun mulai berubah ubah bentuk, memanjang menipis berputar mengecil bahkan membesar mengikuti irama gerakan tangan Naruto.

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

 **Cuma mau melihat bagaimana tanggapan dari fic ini kalo seru bakal lanjut dan juga fix ini ide sendiri gak ada niru...see you next time**


	2. MAAF

**_Berhubung dengan dirgahayu republik Indonesia yang ke 73 , update ditunda dulu(sebenarnya chapter2 belum siap hehe..)_**


End file.
